De cómo mirar a Sakura, desde la perspectiva semi-humana de Sasuke
by don'tknowhoIam
Summary: Sakura siempre le pareció guapa, hasta ahí, débil y blanda, nunca una buena kunoichi, jamás exigiendo lo mejor de sí misma, siempre en los brazos fuertes de alguien que la rescatara. Un envase vacío ocupando las líneas de los gennin hace más de dos años atrás. Pero había cambiado, él, ella, todo. Restauraría el clan, y ya sabía con quién hacerlo. {SPOILER del Manga} Drabbles.-


_De cómo mirar a Haruno Sakura, desde la perspectiva semi-humana de Sasuke._

_1.- Linda, inteligente y con fuerza bruta._

_2.- Rastros de humanidad_

_3.- Entre la oscuridad y la luz_

_4.-Perseguir la meta final._

_5.-Restaurar el clan._

* * *

Letal combinación

Sasuke no recordaba muchas cosas de su pasado relacionado a Konoha. La venganza le había cegado por completo y obviaba de forma rotunda el hecho de que su antiguo equipo hubiera hecho lo mismo en las circunstancias en que se encontraban. Su objetivo ahora, ya no era la venganza contra su hermano mayor, sino con la Aldea que le vio crecer, le educó y le hizo la mitad de la persona que es hoy. La que le quitó a su clan, la que corrompió los principios… Quería tomar el poder, y reformar la corrupción en la que había caído su antiguo hogar. No habían espacios por lo tanto, para la cursilería ni los sentimentalismos, nada de recordar a Naruto, ni a Kakashi, menos a la molestia de Sakura. El enfoque estaba en ello, aumentar su poder, demostrarles a aquellos en lo equivocadas que eran sus ideas y llevarlos a la revolución.

Esa era su meta, de todas las impuestas esta sería la última.

Sin embargo Sasuke obvió demasiadas cosas, perseguido por las ansias y el poder.

Y allí estaba, en medio de una guerra, aparecido de la nada y con un montón de ojos curiosos, impresionados y estupefactos observándole como si fuese un bicho raro. Pero él era Uchiha Sasuke, de facciones duras y mirada indiferente, petulante.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- soltó de repente su antigua compañera de Equipo sin poder creérselo. Quiso alzar una ceja, curioso, pero su rostro de limitadas facciones no fue capaz de mover ni un solo músculo.

_Kun, _pensó el chico, ya no le sonaba para nada como le llamaba antes, era vacío, como si algo dentro de los sentimientos profesados enteramente por Sakura hubiera desaparecido.

-Seré el próximo Hokage.- sentenció el Uchiha sonriendo de medio lado a Naruto, y observando de reojo a su compañera supo que definitivamente algo raro en el ambiente se movía entre todos los presentes. Era cierto, su aparición era sorpresiva, pero ello era parte del plan, y ver a sus antiguos compañeros de equipos siempre remecía algo dentro de su corazón, casi como si fuera mitad humano mitad robot. Esta vez la mitad humana latió con fuerza, sintió el impulso de recordar, de rebobinar tantas aventuras, pelear con Naruto por gusto, apoyar la espalda de Kakashi y salvar a la molestia de su compañera de cualquier enemigo que les atacara.

Entonces por alguna razón todo comenzó a avanzar rápidamente. Vio a Naruto con sus nuevos poderes, a cada uno de los doce de Konoha haciendo lo mejor y a ella destrozar con una mano el plano visual del enemigo. Podía sentir el chakra que emitía la chica, era inmenso, como si de repente hubiese liberado algo almacenado durante mucho tiempo. Por supuesto su reacción no fue la misma que la de Uzumaki, se limitó a seguirla con la mirada, evaluando cada movimiento de aquella chica antes debilucha que ahora demostraba parte del gran poder que tenía guardado. Pudo ver el sello liberado y el símbolo de Tsunade en la frente de Sakura, y entonces, claro que lo supo.

Sakura siempre le pareció guapa, hasta ahí, débil y blanda, nunca una buena kunoichi, jamás exigiendo lo mejor de sí misma, siempre en los brazos fuertes de alguien que la rescatara. Un envase vacío ocupando las líneas de los gennin hace más de dos años atrás. Había destacado por su excelente uso del chakra y por su inteligencia, pero la fuerza requerida para ser un ninja integral, eso, eso Sasuke pensó que ella no lo tenía. Ahora, no obstante era diferente, sabía que era una ninja médico heredando las más eficaces sabidurías de una de los tres Sannin, la fuerza brutal de su maestra, y ella, la antes chillona, llorona y débil Haruno Sakura había liberado un sello casi milenario e invocado a la babosa, tal como Naruto y él habían invocado a sus respectivos súbditos animales.

_Antes de que la serpiente se metiera por entre medio del bosque de enemigos que se extendía por el campo de batalla, pensó en otra meta. Metódico como siempre añadió como nota mental a su itinerario. Reformaría a Konoha bajo nuevas leyes y perspectivas dentro del mundo Shinobi, cuando todo estuviera bajo su control, restauraría el Clan Uchiha, y ya sabía con quien haría aquella tarea._

Aunque por alguna razón, ahora, aquello le pareciera más inalcanzable que nunca.

* * *

_Hola! Ojalá les guste. Tiene algunos Spoliers, y creo que hasta esa parte del manga me pareció perfecto ver como Sasuke pensaba para sus adentros acerca de las nuevas habilidades de Sakura. ¡No puede ser tan insensible para no pensar nada de ella! Digo yo, jeje. _

_No será un fic de romance cursi, ni nada de Sakura aleteando como colibrí por Uchiha, puesto que me puse en el contexto de la guerra. A nadie allí se le ocurriría pensar de amor, excepto a Sasuke, que más bien su visión del mismo es bastante limitada y se entre mezcla con la misión de restaurar el clan._

_Saludos!_


End file.
